


Secrets in a Dark Room

by yenneferxrhaenyra



Series: Secret Agents - Modern AU - G&Y [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Modern AU, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Spies & Secret Agents, and this happens before that one, another usb :o, but only mild i guess, i guess, idk - Freeform, not a major plot but there's something lol, not connected to the one mentioned in the other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenneferxrhaenyra/pseuds/yenneferxrhaenyra
Summary: While on an observation-only mission, Yennefer slips away to complete another objective that The Lodge has hidden from her partner, Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Secret Agents - Modern AU - G&Y [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Secrets in a Dark Room

“Bathroom’s right down the hall over there, ma’am.”

“Thank you so much.” Yennefer gave the man her most grateful smile and nodded slightly to signify she was leaving, walking in the direction he had said the bathroom was.

The hallway was long and narrow but more importantly, it was empty.

Yennefer looked behind her, making sure she was actually alone, then slipped around a corner and down a flight of stairs. First making sure the next hallway was clear, she quickly walked over to the locked door at the end of it. She reached down to the garter on her leg, removing the lockpicks she had hidden there.

The door seemed like no hassle to open and she did so effortlessly, slipping into the room, and closing the door as quietly as she could behind her. It was dark, the room illuminated only by light from the lamps outside streaming in through the window but Yennefer decided it best to leave the lights off – it wasn’t worth the potential attention it would bring and her eyes had now adjusted enough that navigating the room was no problem.

Seating herself in front of one of the main computers, she logged in using the keycard that Margarita had gotten on a mission a few days prior then she plugged in a USB and started downloading all the data she could. Normally, she would’ve put up a fight about being assigned a mission as simple as sneaking into a room and stealing information during a party, but Yennefer knew how risky this one actually was. Besides, the real fight was in the fact she hadn’t been allowed to go by herself.

At least Geralt had been good for one thing: he began acting belligerent and picked a fight with a random partygoer. He wasn’t happy about being reduced to the distraction, but he did it anyway, and he even managed to avoid arguing too much with Yennefer.

She was thanking her lucky stars and all the gods that she had managed to convince him to do that. Not only did it take up the attention of most of the guards, but it kept Geralt himself away while Yennefer transferred the information.

As far as Geralt knew, the two of them were here only to observe and gather information on Vilgefortz, the mafia boss that The Lodge was after, and nothing else.

A small part of her felt bad about hiding what she was really doing here and she had wanted to tell Geralt but Phillipa wouldn’t allow it. The other woman had been very clear: she wasn’t sure that Geralt could be trusted and she didn’t care that Yennefer was fucking him.

Of course, Yennefer had denied that but there was no point – Phillipa’s mind was made up.

The transfer was moving incredibly slow, the dim screen showing it was only 27% along, and Yennefer kept a nervous eye on the door, twisting her wheelie chair around and tapping her heel impatiently.

It was finally moving along, now at 48%, when her ears perked up suddenly – someone was coming.

They were moving very quietly but there was _definitely_ someone out there and she was sure they were approaching the room she was in.

Yennefer moved quickly near the door, her hand hovering just above the knife she also had hidden in the garter on her leg, and waited for the person to open it. She wouldn’t have been able to get a gun in here without raising suspicions and causing a problem so the little hidden blade was the best she could do.

The door opened just a crack and Yennefer held her breath, gearing to attack, as she saw a hand appear and hold onto the frame before a familiar voice whispered her name.

“Yen? Are you in here? And why are the lights off?”

“Yeah.” She let out a sigh of relief before annoyance washed over her and she narrowed her eyes at Geralt as he pushed the door open a little more and slipped into the room, closing it behind him. “Why the fuck are you here? You’re supposed to be keeping an eye on Vilgefortz and his men.”

“The better question is why are _you_ in here? This is supposed to be an observation mission only.”

“For you. My mission was to get all the files they have on the mainframe transferred onto that.” She gestured to the black USB, barely visible from where they were stood, plugged into the port on the side of the computer screen.

“Un-fucking-believable.” Geralt scoffed and shook his head, moving away from Yennefer and leaning against the wall. “There was no reason for me not to have been told that before we got here.”

“You might have objected.” She moved back towards the computer, leaning on the desk with one hand as the other clicked the mouse to wake up the screen. _60%._

“That’s a bullshit reason and you know it.” He was stood behind her now, his jacket tossed to the other side of the desk and his breath hot against her ear as he lent down to whisper to her. Heat sparked in the pit of her stomach as Geralt started running his fingers up and down her thighs, just barely touching her skin. “You know I wouldn’t have.”

“Geralt, -”

“Especially not if you’d been the one asking, Yen.”

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spun her round and wrapped an arm around her waist, gripping her face with the other hand and pulling her in for a rough kiss. The stubble on his face scratched at her skin as their lips moved against each other hungrily. Gripping her waist tighter, he lifted her up and placed her down on the desk behind her as she pushed the computer keyboard out of the way.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Yennefer shuffled around, quickly hiking up her dress so it was bunched up around her waist. Geralt pushed one of her legs aside with his knee and shuffled between her legs fully, keeping them separated with his thighs, and she felt him smirk against her lips as he ran his fingers over her clothed sex, her wetness soaking through the thin material.

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. “We could get caught.” Her breath caught in her throat as he moved her pants to the side and gently swirled a finger in her juices before pushing it into her slowly, grinning at her as he did.

“Already so wet for me.” His low voice sent shivers through her body but also annoyance because, like always, he went out of his way to ignore a very clear question. He pushed a second finger into her.

“Geralt.”

“I don’t care.” His lips hovered over hers, his fingers still pumping into her. “Let them catch us.”

He kissed her lips softly once then moved and began pressing wet kisses along her jaw and neck, his thumb brushing over her clit as he did so, making her push her hips forward to increase the contact.

Geralt abruptly stopped fingering her, removing his fingers and sliding her pants down her legs, before taking a step back, shoving them in his pocket and unbuckling his belt as he kept his eyes on her exposed, wet cunt in front of him. Smirking at him, Yennefer opened her legs wider and slowly ran her fingers up and down her wetness, circling her clit as he watched intensely and cursed under his breath.

Finally pulling his cock out of his pants, he stroked it a few times before taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her to the edge of the desk. With his free hand, he guided his cock into her slowly, making her whimper as she bit her lip to keep herself quiet.

He wasted no time in picking up his pace, his fingers digging into her waist as he moved his free hand to grip her thigh. Yennefer wrapped one leg around the back of his and the other around his waist, using them to pull him closer, urging him to fuck her harder.

He obliged, groaning into her mouth as she kissed him roughly and tugged at his hair.

With her other hand scrambling to hold onto the desk tightly and her legs still pulling him closer, she broke away from the kiss and leaned back to watch him as he let go of her thigh to play with her clit, being surprisingly gentle considering the rough way he was thrusting into her.

Yennefer felt the knot in the pit of her stomach unravel and a warmth spread through her whole body as he increased the pressure on her clit. Geralt moved his other hand from around her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her head towards his and whispering words of praise to her as he fucked her through her orgasm.

“Hey, you guys can’t be in here.” The amusement in the man’s tone was hard to miss.

Though Geralt’s large frame was blocking most of her view of the door, Yennefer could see the shadows of two much smaller guards cast across the floor.

She could also see the shadowy outline of the guns at their hips.

“Give me a sec.” Geralt grunted, smirking as he winked at Yennefer, an incredulous look on her face.

Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer, Yennefer buried her face into his shoulder to keep herself quiet as he continued thrusting into her at a violent pace and she became more aware of where they were and how precarious their current situation was.

She could feel the eyes of the guards on the two of them and, despite being mostly shielded from their gaze, shame burned through her.

Yennefer opened her mouth, with no real plan of what she was going to say to him but, before she could speak, he removed her arms from around him and pushed her back, wrapping his hand around her throat. Any thoughts about anything other than the pleasure rushing through her body were pushed far from her mind as his fingers squeezed her throat tightly.

“Sir, you-”

“Hang on.” Geralt interrupted and Yennefer heard one of the guards sigh impatiently while the other chuckled softly.

Geralt moved his free hand to grip onto the desk as his thrusts slowed slightly but became harder and deeper. The feeling of strange eyes on her and the big hand squeezing her throat harder sent Yennefer over the edge, a choked gasp escaping her lips as she desperately clung onto Geralt’s arm through another orgasm. She felt him finally spill his cum into her, grunting as he did, her cunt clenching around his length and squeezing every last drop from him.

With only a momentary pause to catch his breath, Geralt pulled out and took a step back, tucking his softening cock into his pants and buckling his belt while still blocking Yennefer from the view of the two guards still waiting by the door. He adjusted her dress and helped her stand up before moving aside and grabbing his jacket from the other side of the desk.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Geralt led her towards the door, nodding at the guards as the men allowed them past. Out of the corner of her eye, Yennefer saw them nod at him in response. Avoiding their gaze, Yennefer kept her eyes on the ground, shame burning through her even more now as she felt Geralt’s cum drip down her thigh. She mentally cursed him for taking her underwear as Geralt glanced down at her with a knowing smirk on his face.

They were halfway down the hall, away from the guards, when realization struck.

“Geralt, the-”

“Don’t worry.” He interrupted her, adjusting the collar of his jacket and tapping his breast pocket slightly as he did. _He got it._ “Let’s go.”


End file.
